Waitress Bride
by Axandra Chrystallis
Summary: Tifa works as a waitress when she sees the most authentic man to him and then accidentally spills water over him and gets fired for it.
1. Chapter 1: Restaurant

**A/N: a new story begins once again, wow, and I really can't finish all of them. *grins* anyway, at least I enjoy juggling 3 stories of rufus/tifa, but I sometimes get confused because of my ideas, and since I have 3 stories of the said couple, which are still in progress, I don't know which the story the idea goes to.**

**anyway, thank you to those who have supported my stories, and please, be able to do the same to this one ^^ thank you, enjoy =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Restaurant<strong>

I was serving one of the silver tables when a man from the gold tables, which was a section beside the silver tables, caught my eye.

His hair was that of the rays of the sun that it made him stand out among the crowd, and among the group he was in, he was obviously the wealthiest among the six people on the table, and that could easily be said by just looking at him and the way he was dressed.

It also seemed as though he felt that he was being watched because he raised his head from one of their discussions and his blue gaze suddenly meshed with my blood red ones, and blushing furiously, I turned and scurried to other tables and took their orders.

* * *

><p>I looked at her moving from one table or another, and how she also looked from one customer just to take their additional orders, and it was noticeable that she was ignoring me, because just a few minutes ago, one of the people I was talking to asked for an additional order, and she glanced at everyone and asked if they wanted anything else. She took their orders...except me. She looked at everyone...except me.<p>

But there was a second that she looked at me and she saw that I was looking, and she flushed and she looked away.

I blinked.

What is with that flush of he—

This time I stared, realizing something, and by making sure, I watched her.

I noticed how she would scamper away whenever she would walk behind my chair, as if that area was contaminated, and that she would also ignore me when I was the one ordering, she would constantly ignore me, so I had to let one of my business associates order for me.

That was when it kicked me in the gut, and I had to smirk because I already know why she's avoiding me.

_The girl was attracted to me. _

I smiled at the thought.

Many girls have done the same; get attracted to me, but those women did their best to catch my attention, but I'd mostly ignore them or whatever, but this is the first time I saw a girl attracted to me and did her best to actually ignore me. Snorting inwardly, I said to myself. _This is going to be a very interesting challenge. _

"...funds of the corporation."

I snapped from my thoughts when I realized that I was spacing out and managed not to catch the rest of what the man beside me said, except for the last four words he said.

Sighing to myself, I shook my head and said, "What was that again?"

_Damn. _The girl is too distracting. Better be careful next time.

* * *

><p>Oh my god. That man was the hottest one I have ever seen.<p>

I blushed to myself as the thought crossed me.

It was true that he was the first handsome..._really _handsome man I have ever seen. I've met a lot of handsome men, but this is the first one that was able to get under my skin so fast. He was _too_addictive, just looking at him made me want to just stare at him for the next few years.

"Miss? " I heard the man on the table beside me call out, waking me up from my stupid fantasies. I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked at him, and he wanted a glass of water, so I went over to the counter and got a cup, and when I turned around, I collided with somebody, spilling the contents of the water on that person.

I gaped and took out a cloth from my uniform and tried to wipe the spilled water on his coat. "I am so sorr—" I looked up and my eyes were staring at a colour of something as deep as the ocean, and it also happened to be the very man that had made my heart jump, but I suddenly remembered what happened and continued to wipe. "I am really sorry. I didn't see you." He shook his head. "It's okay. I can get a new coat."

"What is going o—? Tifa! What have you done?" the matron scolded. "I..." I stammered. "I accidentally spilled water on his coat." The matron glared. "There can never be an accident here, Tifa, and do you even know who this gentleman is?" before I could answer, he continued. "This is Mister Rufus Shinra of the Shinra electric company, and do you know what they could do to you?" another question which was also answered by the matron himself. "They could simply bringing you down, so I'll simply do it for them." He looked at Mister Shinra and then back at me. "You're fired."

I stared blankly.

_Fired. Fired. _

It was actually being chanted in my head. I went to the back room and grabbed my hand bag and bolted to the back door when the rain began to pour over.

I walked minutes and I found myself in the park near my house. Knowing that there wasn't anybody there to wait for me, I headed down the lake and watched as droplets of the rain rippled with the lake. I didn't know how many seconds, minutes, or hours passed, but why did it seem like I couldn't feel any drop on my head. Yeah, it was still raining, but how come I could feel none on my head. I heaved a sigh. I must be numb.

Then that was the time I sensed a presence and saw a haze of shadow covering me and I simply had to look up, the found myself inches away from that very attractive man's face.

"Oh my god!" I jumped up and pulled away from his presence.

"I'm sorry," he nervously said, "I didn't mean to surprise you." I couldn't do anything but smile. "It's okay. I was just...thinking." he didn't reply, and the atmosphere around him made me nervous. "I...didn't mean to get you fired." I blinked and let out a shaky laugh. "Ah, no, it's okay." I stammered. "I'm clumsy anyway, so it was bound to happen."

"But it was just water though." he answered back. "Your matron didn't have to fire you. It was simply water, it wouldn't even leave a stain if you wanted to." I shrugged. "It's okay. I didn't want that matron anyway, he was too strict that he gets on my nerves easily, and-" I stopped when he was suddenly standing in front of me. "You'd get wet." he said, offering his umbrella, and it made me chuckle.

I showed myself and laughed. "I'm wet already anyway." he laughed as well, damn, I love that laugh. "Then you better go home and dry yourself up."

I froze. _No. _I don't want my time with him to end yet. "M-my key fell in the sewer hole near the restaurant." I lied. I just didn't want it to end yet. I wanted to spend more time with him.

Here I thought he was going to laugh and manage to see that it was a lie, instead, he took me by the arm and lead the way...to somewhere. "Where are we going?" I had to ask since I didn't know where we were going. He looked at me. "We're going to my home." he said firmly. "We need to get you dry so you won't get sick."

I smiled and nodded, but then the things he said suddenly processed in my mind that my mouth and eyes were wide open and stared at him. "Say what?" well, I simply didn't want the night to end with him, but I didn't mean that my time with him would also end up in his house. Wow, talk about uncomfortable.

"Ah, no." I said. "It's okay, I'll just go over to my aunt's house?"

"Which is where?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your aunt's house? Where is it?"

_Is this an interrogation or something? Well, I still have to answer though, just to be polite._

"Two hours from here." he stared. "_Two _hours?" he gaped, and then he shook his head again and grabbed me. "Okay, that's really it, you're coming with me." I gasped in horror and tried to twist away, but his grasp grew tighter that my wrist began to ache. _ I had to get away. I was only kidding, but whenever I try to explain it to him now, my mouth doesn't want to open. _then I turned to where we were going and I saw a silver ferrari and gaped when he pushed me inside and he went around the bonnet to get on the driver's seat. "Uh?" was all I could let out of my mouth, making him laugh. "My house is just near, don't worry."

"Uh?" _Again? _

He laughed again. "Uh." he nodded and then started the car. I tensed. _This is the most idiotic thing I have done. _The car was finally in motion.

__Ohmygod_Ohmygod_Ohmygod_Ohmygod_Ohmygod_Ohmygod, _______it chanted in my head, and it seemed to keep repeating itself. _Ugh,_ _I'm regretting this for even lying_. Then she fell silent and turned to the man seated beside her. _At least I was given more time to be with him. _

"We're hear." I heard him say a few minutes later, then I got out and looked up...my mouth going wide open again, but it he placed a hand below my chin and pushed it back up. "Flies will enter." I blushed and he laughed then took me by the arm and pulled me. "We better go, we don't want you catching pneumonia."

"Uh." _I was back to that again? _

But he simply laughed.

_Is this even a good idea? _ I thought to myself as he pulled me. _I just wanted some more time with him, but how the heck did I end up in his home. _I sighed, then that was when I noticed we were already stepping inside.

I made a face. _There is this nagging feeling in me saying this isn't a good idea, _then the door closed, along with its creaking sound, increasing itself along with my panic with being here.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: <strong>I couldn't actually imagine Tifa being a waitress, but that is what I made her into in this story, I hope you enjoyed reading and thank you for giving some time into reading this. please review ^^

* * *

><p><em>Tifa: Why do I seem like an idiot here when I'm not?<br>_***it's a fic Tifa, anything can happen, I can even make you into a guy.  
><strong>_Tifa: uh...Being an idiot's good, ehehehe  
><em>***Okay then, go mingle with the other characters because I'm going to make the next chapter already...in my study|  
><strong>_Tifa: Okay *walks out*_


	2. Chapter 2: Proposal

**A/N: here comes chapter 2, sorry for the late update guys, but I've been quite busy the past few weeks, but at least I have now given you chapter 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>Proposal<strong>

The house was very eye-catching, and not only on the outside but in the inside as well.

When we arrived, what my eyes saw was a very huge and elegant house, but no matter how you looked at it, it gave of a normal aura that didn't intimidate people, and as we walked on, I saw how beautiful the lawn was evenly cut, the bushes were neatly trimmed, and the water running along on both sides were very clean, indicating that the house was well taken care of.

I was star struck...I mean, _literally, _not only the outside and the inside attracted me, even the _owner _of the house did, but he was the unique one. He may be producing off and aura that indicated he was rich by the way her dressed, but when you get to know him, he seems different from the kind of person he wants others to think he is. With the way he treated me, he is obviously a very kind and generous man.

* * *

><p><em>Wrong, lady.<em> I answered her silently as I watched the expression on her face that has indications and signs that she thinks I'm some nice, which I am not. If only she knew what thoughts were running through my mind by watching her soaked clothes, seeping on her skin like a second skin. It made her look like a siren that came here to seduce me or something, but judging by her expression, she was like an innocent.

She was fascinated with everything she's seen in the house so far, even the carpet. What kind of person would be mesmerized by a mere carpet? and by looking at her, I was already answered.

The girl who is in my living room, who was making me very hard below the belt, was an ignorant yet simple and normal. She was one who didn't pride in money.

Her outfit was actually another proof. She was dressed as a commoner...well, who wouldn't dress as a commoner if they actually worked in a restaurant. But looking at her now, she really did look like a seductress, but then, I gotta hand it to her that she was and is the first person to have ever made me feel like this with just a glance, and that rarely happens.

Good god, I feel like a teenager whose pheromones are on the loose and wouldn't care whoever I bring to bed.

"Mister?" That one word snapped me out of my thinking state and look straight at the raven-haired beauty. "What is it?"

She bit her bottom lip and began to stare straight at me, and I happen to stare back.

The woman began to tremble, and obviously not from fear, since her teeth chattered as well.

...

Gaia! The woman was shivering! Come on _Rufus, are you gonna be an idiot and make her freeze to death?_"

"Why don't we go upstairs and give you a bath?" I heard myself say in a calm voice. "We don't want you catching a nasty cold, or worse, pneumonia."

"O-o-ok-kay." she said in between chatters, man, have to give her that bath, and fast.

* * *

><p><em>Why, oh why, did I end up here? <em>I heard myself groaning to my brain. I shouldn't have lied about my key, I shouldn't have lied about stuff that was real, and I'd be home at the moment, in front of the fire, heating myself up and getting comfortable, but here I am...stuck, cold, wet, and with the hottest man I have ever seen.

I turned to him and watched as he looked outside the window.

By golly, he really was the hottest man I have ever laid my eyes on. Despite him being so wet, it emphasized how bulk his muscles protruded, how his clothes wrapped itself around his body...and I felt myself imagining it being me, wrapping myself around-

Holy hell! Girl! Stop imagining those dirty stuff!

...

But it was hopeless, images of various positions and such kept flashing in my mind as I continued to watch...that's it! _I have to move my eyes. _Decision made, I averted my eyes from him and stared at anything...that wasn't him.

However, to no avail, the room contained most of him. His scent roamed the room, and when I looked at the walls, he had pictures or certificates, which had his name on it, and it seemed as though staring at this things made it look like he was engraved in this very room.

* * *

><p>Watching her struggle to avoid me was very entertaining. I noticed how she fidgeted under my scrutiny. It was pleasing to know that I didn't lose that talent, where women would always get nervous or fidgety whenever I look at them.<p>

A grin suddenly appeared when I saw how her ear reddened, and how her fingers tangled with each other. _Oh, she's that nervous?_

"Are you alright?" _wow, a question with an obvious answer. Of course she wasn't. _

"Ah!" she exclaimed, making me understand that she wasn't in the room mentally, but she came to with my question. "I'm alright." she breathed. "I'm alright." she repeated.

"Are you sure?" I asked, grinning in the inside to see how much the extent of my presence is to her.

She nodded and she bent her head to shield her eyes from me.

Then I found and felt my smile widen.

_This is one interesting girl. _A thought passed my head that I might enjoy the company of this woman.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: <strong>I couldn't actually imagine Tifa being a waitress, but that is what I made her into in this story, I hope you enjoyed reading and thank you for giving some time into reading this. please review ^^

* * *

><p><em>Tifa: Why do I seem like an idiot here when I'm not?<br>_***it's a fic Tifa, anything can happen, I can even make you into a guy.  
><strong>_Tifa: uh...Being an idiot's good, ehehehe  
><em>***Okay then, go mingle with the other characters because I'm going to make the next chapter already...in my study|  
><strong>_Tifa: Okay *walks out*_


End file.
